We have identified a number of impediments to the full realization of the IAIMS concept as articulated by Matheson and Cooper. Our specific aims are: 1) To integrate several local area networks, most notably other Ethernets of Baylor College of Medicine and the Computer Science Department of Rice University, to provide to the IAIMS user a wide range of information management and processing resources. 2) To design an advanced workstation with superior information display capabilities for use by biomeodical researchers as the gateway to our IAIMS. The workstation will be a Sun processor for which the Computer Science Department at Rice has already developed advanced information management and display facilities. 3) To bring together the network, the workstation, the database machine and other information resources in an "open system" architecture that will allow the further growth of the IAIMS to incorporate advances in technology and knowledge. 4) To exploit the relational database model and the computational power of a specialized data mangement computer, the Britton Lee Intelligent Database Machine, to create a number of information resources for the IAIMS. We will implement a powerful and flexible bibliographic information management system, initially to support MEDLINE; and advanced electronic bulletin board and mail system; an information management system for research data; and an advanced information resource for molecular biology research - all in the relational model on the Britton Lee machine. These information resources will be valuable in themselves, and their inclusion in one IAIMS will enable us to explore important problems of integration and common access. The problem of the integration of the proposed information resources is the main subject of this proposal. The participants in the project represent three institutions - Baylor College of Medicine, The Department of Computer Science at Rice University, and Texas Medical Center Library.